Tirragen and Trebond
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: What might have happened if Alex wasn't evil and didn't die.
1. Dark Places Unseen

Dark Places Unseen  
Part One of "Tirragen And Trebond"  
  
A/N: I don't own the characters, or the song, "Alchemy Of Love" from the Tenchi Muyo! soundtrack. This is what might have happened if Alexander of Tirragen hadn't joined up with Duke Roger and died. If he had lived, maybe he and Alanna could have gotten a bit.. closer.. I know, not many fans of this couple (okay, none, except for me) but I'm doing it anyway. Deal. Lyrics jump around, because the song is too long for the fic. Character focus alternates between Alex and Alanna.  
  
  
----------  
Come to you across the divide  
looking out a wrinkle in time  
there is nothing less I would do  
than stand up for truth.  
----------  
  
He sighed, watching the younger girl fight. She was a knight now, as was he. She had decieved the court- and him- for so many years. Alanna of Trebond was her name, and his was Alexander of Tirragen. They might as well have been opposites. Where she was sharp with her tounge and not afraid to speak her mind, he was quiet, shy even, and polite. They were friends, though.  
Alex had become a knight two years ago. Alanna had become a knight that very same year.  
As he watched her fighting on the practice courts with their mutual friend Gareth of Naxen (the younger), he found that he did admire her, quite a bit. He could never admit it to her face, but he admired her attitude, her finesse, her entire being. He would have said he loved her, but he knew that he couldn't admit that even to himself.  
Sighing, he turned and walked away.  
  
----------  
In the cold dark ways of this lonely place  
I will warm you, hold you  
a gold shield glistens and your breath quickens  
I stand close by over you.  
----------  
  
The match ended, and the red-headed lady knight bowed slightly to her opponent and friend, Gary, who did the same for her.  
Turning to leave, she saw a dark sillhuette leaving before her. Pausing, she tried to figure out who it had been. She half-hoped that it wasn't one of her friends, but knew who it was almost instantly anyway. Alex.  
"Was he here the whole time?" Alanna asked Gary, who nodded. "Great."  
Her sarcasm was almost tangible. She hadn't wanted him to see her lose to Gary. She had held her own, but Gary was a lot bigger- and stronger- than she was.  
Decidedly she strode faster to catch up with him.  
  
----------  
When the cold dark waves on the shores break  
I'm around you, found you  
a gold sword fires and night expires  
a warm light surrounding you.  
----------  
  
Alex was barely out of the door and on his way back to his room from the practice yard when he heard her.  
"Hey Alex, wait up!" Alanna called. He turned.  
"Hi Alan.. Alanna." He still wasn't quite used to using her true name, or thinking of her as a girl; which was why the thought of liking her, like that, made him feel strange. He had held on to the hope that it would go away, that maybe it was just passing, but it wasn't. He loved Alanna of Trebond, and his realization made him flinch.  
"Are you okay?" Her voice tore him out of his own thoughts as he faced her again, her violet-fire eyes burning into him, as though she could see into his soul. He almost shuddered but not quite.  
"I'm fine." He replied, trying to smile, but was unsuccessful. She nodded.  
"Okay."  
Then she walked away, and he sighed with relief. Gary walked over, having seen the entire exchange, and gave him a look of pity.  
"You love her, don't you?" The bigger knight asked. Alex was surprised that he knew, but nodded slowly.  
"I... I guess.." Alex replied, wondering silently how he had gotten himself into this mess in the first place. She was with Jon anyway- all of their friends knew it, so why was he still attracted to her?  
"Poor guy." Gary told him, "you know she loves Jon."  
Alex nodded miserably and walked away.  
  
----------  
There is a chain of light out across the endless skies  
and I see the energy that reflects me in your eyes  
and keeps us both alive, and keeps us both alive.  
----------  
  
Alanna sighed. Her encounter with Alex had, for whatever reason, left her feeling a lot worse than she had felt before it, which, added to the pain from her bruises left by Gary, made her miserable. The worst part was that she had felt odd when she had talked to Alex. Her heart had been beating quicker than it ought to have been. She wasn't quite sure what was wrong with her, other than that she felt very strange around her friend. She cursed under her breath. Did she actually like Alex, that way? But, she loved Jon.  
What was going on here? She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling, but she didn't like it one bit.  
Did she love Alex?  
It's all so confusing, she thought as she sat down on the edge of her bed, why can't I just put it behind me? Do I really love him? Can I?  
  
----------  
Evening and the shadows will come  
to destroy what we have done  
but always will the power of love  
shine a light bright as the sun.  
----------  
  
His mind was made up. He knew what he had to do, although it frightened him something aweful.  
Walking down the hall towards Alanna's quarters, he steeled himself for her rejection even as he was standing in front of the door.  
Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see Gary walking up to him.  
"You're going to tell her?" Gary's voice was disbelieving.  
"I have to," he replied, "I just want to get it over with."  
"I could tell her for you."  
"No.." He paused. "This is something I have to do for myself."  
With a shake of his head, Gary walked past him.  
Finally, Alex knocked on the door.  
  
----------  
Two hands held strong and sure  
with the power of one  
reaching out past the walls  
that can hold you.  
----------  
  
Alanna was thrown back into the real world and out of her musings when there came a knock on her door.  
"Come in." She said tiredly. When the door opened, she looked up to see who it was.  
Standing above her was dark-haired and -eyed, slim, tall Alexander of Tirragen. That woke her up instantly.  
"Ala-Alanna, I need to talk to you." He said. Alanna felt the now-familiar thumping of her heart as it beat quickly, that strange love-feeling again. She swallowed.  
"About what?" She asked, trying to remain calm. What was wrong with her?  
"I think.." He paused, looking up at her, and then looked away before continuing. "I think I might... love you.."  
Alanna gasped in shock, violet eyes widening. He what?  
"Wh-what?"  
"I love you." He repeated, looking quite torn.  
"I..." She paused. Could she tell him? Of course she could, he felt the same way! "I think I feel the same."  
Now it was his turn to be shocked. He had felt this way for so long, and she felt the same way?  
"R-really?"  
"Really." She assured him. He gaped at her.  
She embraced him silently, and he couldn't say another word.  
  
----------  
We are guardians and warriors  
come from somewhere to mind  
what creates you and shapes  
the Alchemy of Love.  
----------  
  
That was how Gary found them when he went to check on them, and no one answered his knock.  
The two had fallen asleep, Alanna still embracing the pale, dark-haired boy.  
Gary smiled.  
They would be fine.  
  
  
***FINI***  
  
A/N: The last part was focusing on Gary, but who did you expect me to focus on? The other two were asleep! ^_ 


	2. New Frontier

New Frontier  
Part Two of "Tirragen and Trebond"  
  
  
A/N: I don't own the Song Of The Lioness series- it belongs to Tamora Pierce. I also don't own "Talent Of Love (ren'ai no sainou)" from the Tenchi Muyo! soundtrack. This fic focuses on where exactly Alex and Alanna's relationship will take them, and how the others react to this new development. This one ought to be more "involved" than the last one.  
BTW, I finally read "Lioness Rampant"!! Poor Alex... *sobs*  
This turned out well. I like the part where Jon and Gary are arguing. *lol*  
  
  
  
----------  
Don't say "I love you"  
They're worthless words! Fum...  
Being able to pretend to be strangers  
is a talent of love.  
You know, when our eyes met again--  
Ah, I love the moment I turn my eyes away!  
I understand how you feel  
'cause I feel the same, but  
if you call me "lover",  
it's not love anymore!  
----------  
  
Alex walked slowly out of Alanna's room, feeling dazed. She actually loved him, also? It was so confusing, all of this.  
Suddenly he froze, a frightening thought entering his mind: how would Jon react?  
Jonathon was the prince, and had at one point been known to be Alanna's lover. Alex didn't want to know how he would react if he found out about him and Alanna..  
His friend Jon had never had much of a temper, but then again Alex had never loved an ex-lover of the prince, either.  
  
Meanwhile, in the prince's chamber, Gary was talking to the younger prince, Jonathan.  
"So, she really loves Alex, doesn't she?" Jon asked, feeling slightly hurt by the fact, but all the same happy that his friend- and former lover- had found someone.  
"Yeah, she does." Gary nodded. Jon put his head in his hands, thinking.  
Gary made no move, not wanting to intrude upon the prince's private thoughts.  
  
In Alanna's room, the lady knight sighed softly as she sat on the edge of her bed, violet-lavender eyes half-closed in thought.  
What she thought about was what happened when the two, herself and Alex, had woken up..  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
Alanna felt Alex stir from her embrace. She looked to see him looking up at her.  
"I.." He started to say, but she cut him off with a whispered, "don't."  
"Wha? Why not, Alanna? I do.." He muttered half to himself. Alanna was dangerously close to tears.  
"Because... It's too soon.." She whispered, but Alex was already gone, and she whispered "I'm sorry" to him, but it was too late.  
The door slammed shut and he was gone.  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
----------  
So don't try to confirm our love.  
Please, let's stay the way we are.  
I don't want promises.  
They're meaningless rules! Fum...  
Meeting by chance is also  
a talent of love.  
You know, at that street corner on Sunday,  
Ah, passing each other unexpectedly  
was wonderful!  
----------  
  
Alex stopped and turned back to Alanna's room.  
I don't want to leave her like that, he thought glumly, I've got to apologize.  
Raoul was passing in the hall when he saw Alex, dark eyes shining darkly with some hidden emotion, some hesitation. He stopped.  
"Hey, Alex, what are you doing?" Raoul asked. Alex shrugged.  
"Uh... nothing." Alex replied hastily.  
"You're going to see Alanna." It wasn't a question. The dark-haired knight nodded.  
"Um, yeah. We were in a kind of argument." He told the other, larger knight, "I need to apologize for my behavior. I was too rash."  
"Oh." Raoul replied, "you love her? Gary told me.."  
"Gary TOLD?! That.." Alex was fuming. If he had known.. He never would have told Gary. "What exactly did he tell you?"  
"That you loved our Lioness." Raoul said honestly, "that's all."  
Alex was silent, trying to keep his temper in check.  
Finally, when he was calm, Alex walked away towards Alanna's room.  
  
Meanwhile, back with Jon and Gary..  
"Are you alright, Jon?" Gary asked finally. Jon nodded.  
"I guess it's just sudden, that's all." Jon told him, "I shouldn't expect her to pine over me for years or something. She has a right to love."  
"You ARE going to be alright, right?"  
"Gary, that's the fifth time you've asked that in the last five minutes- I've been counting."  
"Sorry."  
"That's the seventh time you've said THAT."  
"Ummm.."  
"Twentieth."  
"JON!"  
"Five hundred."  
"JONATHON!!"  
Jon gasped.  
"That's a new one."  
  
----------  
When we're by ourselves gazing at each other,  
love becomes not love!  
It's very fragile, so  
I want to protect it preciously!  
So let's look into the distance.  
That's right, let's stay that way.  
I understand how you feel  
'cause I feel the same!  
If you call me "lover",  
it's not love anymore, so...  
----------  
  
Alanna heard a solid knock on her door. And then another. Another.  
Finally she called, "the door's open!"  
She saw the tall, dark-haired knight enter. "Alex."  
"I wanted to apologize for before.." The young knight replied, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted so rashly."  
"It's all right, Alex." She told him, "I shouldn't have acted like that. It's my fault.."  
"I shouldn't have rushed you.."  
"I.. Alex, we're arguing again."  
"I know."  
She stifled a laugh, and Alex nearly fell over laughing.  
"I.. I love you, Alex.."  
He sobered instantly.  
"I love you, too, Alanna."  
In the darkness of the ill-lit room, they kissed.  
  
----------  
please don't try to confirm our love  
Quietly... let's stay the way we are.  
---------- 


	3. Crying

Crying  
Part Three of "Tirragen and Trebond"  
  
  
A/N: I don't own the Song Of The Lioness series, by Tamora Pierce. It should be obvious that she owns them. I also don't own the Tenchi Muyo! TV Theme. This one is my new emotional ventures- Alex's musings about the relationship, warnings about girls from his sister, and other "fun" things. Rated PG-13 for Elissa implying that Alex and Alanna slept together (go figure), and language. This part touches upon some of the less subtle reactions to Alex and Alanna's relationship. I really don't like Elissa.  
BTW, the song is because that's Elissa's opinion of Alanna to Alex. Hey, go figure how my mind works.  
  
  
----------  
Get ready, love will leave you crying  
It's gonna hurt you, till your heart is dyin'  
Can't escape it, ain't no use in trying  
No exception, love will leave you crying too  
Till you're a broken man, poor you.  
The day you see her, a lovely stranger  
You only pray that soon you'll know her name  
You finally touch her, and you're in danger  
It won't be long before you feel the pain.  
----------  
  
"You know she'll just break your heart," Elissa of Tirragen, Alex's half-sister, told him.  
"Elissa, stop saying that! I love her!" Alex protested, angrier than he had ever been at his half-sister, or any family member, for that matter. He was usually very soft-spoken.  
"She's a KNIGHT. Ladies can't be knights. I don't want to have to tell Father where you've been sleepin', y'know. Or with who."  
"You WOULDN'T!"  
"You know that I would, DEAR brother."  
The tall, dark-haired girl looked down at her younger half-brother. She, unlike Alanna, was a perfect lady (well, when she wasn't alone talking to her half-brother, anyway). One of the reasons that Alex was happy that Alanna wasn't like Elissa.  
"Elissa, I don't want to hear it. I love Alanna, and that is ALL that matters. I don't CARE if she's a knight. More power to her, really."  
"Exactly. Ladies shouldn't BE knights. She has NO right. My daughter is even starting to idolize that wench."  
"Good! I always knew that girl would turn out better than her mother!" Alex knew he had gone too far, and there was no turning back, "as a matter of fact, I think that little Cammy SHOULD be a knight! She's certainly got what it takes! Unlike YOU."  
Elissa's face grew red with rage.  
"You son of a bitch." Elissa growled, "how DARE you. Father WILL learn of this, you know."  
"Good, and I hope he has more sense than you do about love. Not that you have ever known it."  
Elissa cried out in frustration and left the room, slamming the heavy wooden door behind her.  
As she left, Alex sank to his knees on the floor, previously restrained tears falling from dark eyes.  
"What have I done...?"  
  
----------  
'Cause your emotions will overtake you  
You'll look for heaven in her big brown eyes  
But she's no angel, and she'll forsake you  
It shouldn't come as any great surprise.  
Passion really isn't happiness  
There is trouble in her sweet caress  
Lost in confusion  
You'll drown in your delusion  
If you don't run.  
----------  
  
"'Lanna?" Alex asked as he entered her room. Alanna sat on the edge of her bed, cleaning her sword.  
"I'm here." The lady knight known as the Lioness replied, smiling slightly.  
"Umm.. I've got to go back home for a little while, and I was.. umm, I was wondering if you wanted to come..?" He managed to get the question out, finally.  
"Sure," the Lioness said, "I'd love to."  
"Thank you.. I think I'll need to borrow your courage.."  
  
When they got the castle at Tirragen, and went inside, they were greeted by Elissa.  
"Brother Alex, and the Lioness," Elissa said, mocking them. Alex glared at her.  
"Elissa, out of our way. Alanna of Trebond and Olau is my guest. She will be honored as such." Alex was furious with his sister for greeting them in such a way.  
Alanna was confused. What was wrong? Then she put two and two together: Elissa didn't approve of Alanna and Alex being together.  
"Greetings, Lady Elissa of Tirragen," Alanna bowed, "I'm honored to be Alexander's guest."  
Alex had to stifle a laugh at Alanna's mockingly court-like behavior, which was highly unusual for her.  
Elissa grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him aside.  
"You DARED to bring HER here?" She demanded in a fierce whisper.  
"Yes, and I would do it again, and a hundred times over, Elissa," he replied, not bothering to lower his voice, "because I love her, and it is my obligation as well as my privilage to show her my home."  
This time is was Alanna who was trying not to laugh at the strange expression on Elissa's face- something between disbelief and rage.  
Alex had never spoken to her in such ways as he had been in the last week. Never had he dared. He knew that she was Father's favorite..  
"I'll tell Father.." She threatened. Alex snorted in dissapproval.  
"Hiding behind that again, Elissa? Honestly, I don't CARE anymore if Father knows this or if Father knows that. I'm tired of you ruling my life, Elissa. Now get out of my way." He comanded.  
Meekly, Elissa obeyed, and Alex and Alanna passed by her to the throne room.  
  
----------  
Get ready, love will leave you crying  
It's gonna hurt you, till your heart is dyin'  
Can't escape it, ain't no use in trying  
No exception, love will leave you crying too  
Till you're a broken man, poor you.  
You think you're macho, a real soldier  
But you have never seen this woman smile  
You can't resist her, you can't control her  
Soon you'll be as helpless as a little child.  
----------  
  
As they walked down the hall to the throne room, Alanna glanced over to Alex, noticing an almost ominous silence from him.  
"I.. I've got to go in alone, first." Alex told her. Alanna shook her head in defiance.  
"No way I'm going to let you go in there alone if your father is anywhere near as bad as your sister."  
"Half-sister." Alex corrected with a slight grin, "I knew you'd come with me."  
"Then why'd you say you didn't want me to?"  
"I don't. But it'll be good to have someone come with me."  
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"You're evil. Evil, evil, evil."  
Alex smiled wickedly.  
"Don't you know it, love. Don't you know it."  
"Don't call me 'love'."  
  
When the two entered the throne room, Alanna was surprised by the size of it. No, it wasn't huge, as big as the castle in Corus'-size. In fact, she was surprised by how small it was.  
It was a relatively small room, with a throne at the far end. In it sat Alex's father, the lord of Tirragen.  
Alex knelt before his father.  
"Father, I have returned." He muttered. Alanna also knelt.  
"You may rise." Alex's father laughed, "you don't have to kneel. You're my son."  
Alex did so, and looked to Alanna, who followed suit.  
"Father, may I present Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau, also known as the Lioness."  
Alanna bowed. She felt Alex's father's eyes on her, but Alex was watching his father.  
"You're the one my son has been sleeping with." Alex's father said suddenly. Alanna's eyes widened.  
"What..??" She looked at Alex, who looked equally surprised.  
"How did you..? Elissa!" Alex cursed sharply, something in another language that Alanna didn't recognize, "she DID tell. That bitch."  
Alanna put a hand on Alex's arm, trying to calm him.  
"Don't worry," she whispered, "there isn't much he can do about it, right?"  
"Thanks. I knew I'd brought you along for a reason." Alex whispered back.  
"I'll have you know that I don't approve of this," the Tirragen lord pointed out. Alex took a deep breath.  
"Begging my pardon, Father, but I really don't care."  
Alex's father paled.  
"You defy me?"  
"I love Alanna." Alex told him, "I said it to Elissa, and I'll say it to you: I love her, and it doesn't matter to me if she's a knight, and it wouldn't matter to me if she were a commoner. I love her."  
Alanna was taken aback by Alex's statement. She gripped his arm tighter, and he smiled thinly at her.  
"Come on, Alanna, let's go." Alex told her, "we can find better company in the inn."  
"Then let us waste no time getting there." Alanna agreed.  
Hand in hand, they left the castle at Tirragen, possibly forever.  
  
----------  
You feel so foolish, but just remember  
There is no man who wouldn't be her slave  
She's hot as fire, cold as December  
Her kiss will drive you to an early grave.  
Every time you try to run away  
Your desire's gonna make you stay  
Still in her power weaker by the hour  
Why even fight?  
----------  
  
When they got back to Corus and the castle, they were reluctant to go back to their friends after all that had happened between them, but they knew that they had to face them.  
"Where were you two?" Jon asked when they got back.  
"I was called home." Alex admitted.  
"I followed him." Alanna added, feeling rather sheepish.  
"So, what happened? The whole CITY knows about you two, y'know." Raoul informed them. Both members of the couple in question blushed a deep red.  
"I got into a fight with my father, and left." Alex told them, "we decided we could find better comapany in an inn than we could at that place."  
"And he was right." Alanna said, "that WAS interesting."  
"Yup, Tirragen people must be interesting," Gary said, "at least, they were when Alex took us to that inn that one time."  
"I never want to see anyone THAT drunk again." Jon added. The others laughed.  
"I was only a LITTLE drunk." Gary protested.  
"A LITTLE?" Alex asked, incredulous, "I haven't been able to show my face in that place since! You started dancing and singing on the tables, not to mention the SONGS you sang, and.."  
"Okay, okay, so I was drunk." Gary muttered, "big deal."  
"Umm.." Alanna was confused, "can I go now?"  
"Since when did YOU ask permission to do anything?" Roaul joked, "go if you want too."  
"Okay." Alanna walked off, leaving Alex and his friends to reminiscing about their time in Tirragen.  
  
----------  
Get ready, love will leave you crying  
It's gonna hurt you, till your heart is dyin'  
Can't escape it, ain't no use in trying  
No exception, love will leave you crying too  
Till you're a broken man, poor you.  
Passion really isn't happiness  
There is trouble in her sweet caress  
Lost in confusion  
You'll drown in your delusion  
If you don't run.  
----------  
  
Knock. Knock.  
"Come in!" The flame-haired lady knight called.  
"Alanna, I'm sorry about my family.." Alex whispered as he entered. Alanna shrugged.  
"It's alright, I'm used to it." She replied, standing to embrace him.  
"Alanna, is it alright to say it now?"  
"Yes."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Alex. I love you too."  
  
----------  
Get ready, love will leave you crying  
It's gonna hurt you, till your heart is dyin'  
Can't escape it, ain't no use in trying  
No exception, love will leave you crying too  
Till you're a broken man, poor you.  
---------- 


End file.
